


Seven Years Has Gone So Fast

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, F/M, Groping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Tiki fears being alone during her long slumbers, and the preists of Naga who oversee her have a special duty, to make sure that the Voice of the Divine Dragon is never truly alone. Part of Somnotember 2020.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34
Collections: Somnotember 2020





	Seven Years Has Gone So Fast

"Do not leave me alone."

The request had been codified through the keepers of the Voice of the Divine Dragon. During her long periods of slumber, nothing scared Tiki like loneliness did. To rest unmoving and nigh ageless for centuries at a time was something that frightened her for how she awoke to new worlds and to the absence of those she cared about, and it was the duty of the priests who oversaw her slumber and tended to her and to the Mila Tree to make sure she was never truly lonely. Generations of stewards passed without Tiki's notice, but true to her wishes, they made sure she was never truly alone in her aeon-long slumbers.

The priest strode up toward the dragon with a smile. To watch over Tiki was a duty several priests at a time shared, one that they took turns with, to keep things 'fair'. "Good morning, Tiki," the man said as he walked upon her in her slumber, lying with her arms over her chest, in her pink and red. It was loose, the priest who had been here the day before not doing a good job of granting her modesty, her ample chest halfway out of her dress and her thighs spread apart. It was not the most dignified position, but then, what woman of dignity asked generations of strange men to fuck her in her sleep?

Climbing on top of Tiki, the priest pushed his tongue into her mouth. The gentle brush of her breath was her only response. That was always her only response, but as he got his hands upon her breasts and began to grope her, the welcome response of only her breath at least told her she still lived, still slept. It was a nice reminder, as he climbed up onto her, pressed his body against hers and make this sleeping dragon into his plaything. A daughter of the goddess, a divine being in her own right. A woman who he had been taught about and assigned to look after his whole life. And now, like he did several times a week, he was going to fuck her.

It was hard to maintain a sense of respect and gravity over a slumbering sex doll.

Tiki didn't stir as his hands intensified their firm kneading of her chest. Nothing would shake Tiki from her slumber, but the temptation to try was always there. To tug at her nipples, to push his tongue into her mouth as deep as it would go. To say her name loudly as he kissed her. His weight shifted over her as he prepared himself for the fun yet to be had, and Tiki's limp body went where he tugged it to, her limbs soft and slack and easy to drag into position, but only moving by force of another or by gravity itself. As he tugged her hands and pulled them over her head, she remained relaxed. Waiting. Doing nothing and saying nothing.

Taking his cock out wasn't as drawn out a procession as the kisses. Not today, at least. Sometimes it was. Sometimes he fucked her mouth or rubbed up on her breasts a bit. Today, he simply tugged her dress up and sank into her. Tiki hadn't worn panties in decades, as the priests found it too much a bother to put any on her when they'd be taking them off again in the morning. This was just easier, and with smooth, greedy thrusts, he hammered away, filling her pussy and starting in on fucking Tiki, greedy and gleeful and completely detached form any reasonable expression of want. His task was to fuck Tiki so that her sleeping body wouldn't feel 'lonely'. It seemed like a joke, but it was all so real.

"You should wake up right now," he told her. "I want to see the look on your face. I want to see any look on your face." He was unapologetic about winding her up, thrusting firmer and quicker away at her snug hole. Her pussy was so tight around his cock, holding firmly onto it. The only active thing any part of her body did, in fact, which frustrated him even more as he thrust on quicker, as he kept up a pace, racing toward a crash of pleasure he was completely incapable of resisting. This was a mess, but a mess he felt happy to keep chasing.

Tiki's breasts bounced from the force of his thrusts as he reaffirmed his greedy, sinful kisses upon her. She didn't stir, and he fucked harder, wanting to see if he could wake her. All the priests did it, wondering what would happen if they were the ones to fuck her so hard she came up from her dream at last. It was a curious thought, but one that ultimately meant nothing. Tiki remained deep in her slumber, unshakable by the cocks of mortals, but there was nothing mighty about the position she was in; she kept taking these thrusts, losing centuries off to serving as a living sex toy for those who looked after her.

The faintest murmurings rumbled in the dragon's chest as she received the wild fucking. The man had pulled back from her kiss and was now in firm position over her, trying as hard as he could to fuck into her a lesson and a sense of feverish surrender. His thrusts couldn't be helped, couldn't resist the unrestrained possibilities and greed that carried him, and every step of the way, Tiki simply remained asleep. Eyes closed. Body almost at peace even through the rocky indulgence of it. She was relaxed. Serene. The hardest, most thorough fucking this priest could give her would not shake her, and as much as he wished that he could fuck her awake, the idea of her taking all of his most wild and aggressive thrusts while remaining so peacefully relaxed was in some insane way the most arousing thing of all.

With a mighty howl, he came. it was just the two of them in this little slice of divine paradise today, and he had her all to himself as he came inside of her, as he shot a load of cum, unprotected, into Tiki. She took several of them daily, and never to any consequence, which only added another stubborn temptation, another curious wonder; would anyone ever knock up the sleeping Voice?

"You're not alone," he said sweetly in an abrupt shift of mood and intention, leaning forward to kiss her again, acting like a lover as he held over her. "I don't know if you'll ever wake up in my lifetime to know I kept you company, but you haven't been alone at all." He sealed his passion with a kiss and started up for a slower second round.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
